heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ohio Comic Con
The Wizard World Ohio Comic Con, formerly known as Mid-Ohio Con, is a comic book convention held during the fall in Columbus, United States, at the Greater Columbus Convention Center. Initially held in early November, from 1994–2007 the Mid-Ohio Con took place on the first weekend after Thanksgiving. Normally a two-day event (Saturday and Sunday), in 2012 it expanded to three days (Friday through Sunday). The Mid-Ohio Con was founded in 1980. In 2010, the convention was acquired by Wizard Entertainment. Wizard hosts thirteen annual conventions, including in Chicago, Philadelphia, Anaheim, Austin, and New Orleans. History The Mid-Ohio Con was founded in 1980 by voice actor and announcer Roger A. Price. Over the years, Price used the show to raise money for various charities (frequently the March of Dimes), raising a total of over $1,000,000.Mosby, Chris. "Mid-Ohio-Con Toy Drive," Tales from the Longbox (Nov. 12, 2007). Initially, the convention was held in various venues throughout central Ohio before settling in Columbus, where it has been located since 1993. The 1985 show, held at the Richland County Fairgrounds in Mansfield, featured the announcement of John Byrne's relaunch of the Superman books. (Byrne made regular appearances at the convention from 1981–2004.) In 1988 small press publisher Bob Corby premiered the first issue of Oh,Comics!, a 40-page minicomic featuring the work of twelve Ohio small press artists. Corby produced new issues of Oh, Comics! in conjunction with the Mid-Ohio Con for the next twenty years, ultimately publishing the work of over 100 creators ranging in age from ten to sixty.Corby, Bob. "Oh,Comics! 20th @ Mid-Ohio Con: Oh,Comics! Celebrates 20th Anniversary at Mid-Ohio Con," Back Porch Comics' SPACE (Oct. 1, 2008). By 1993, the show had moved to the Hyatt Regency and Greater Columbus Convention Center."This Week in the Arts," Columbus Dispatch (Nov. 21, 1993). The 1994 show featured an auction and a costume contest/dance party, both benefiting the Columbus Ronald McDonald House.Feran, Tim. "Comic-Book Convention Includes Auction, Party," Columbus Dispatch (Nov. 24, 1994). The 1996 show featured a "Small Press Expo." The 1997 show moved to Columbus' Adam's Mark Hotel and featured a Tony Isabella roast. The 1998 show was promoted in the panels of Tom Batiuk's syndicated newspaper strip, Funky Winkerbean, in which one of the characters journeyed to the show to search for a long-lost Hopalong Cassidy comic book.Bush, Bill. "Convention Gets Plug on the Funny Pages," Columbus Dispatch (Nov. 28, 1998). In 2000, the show expanded and moved to the Hilton Columbus Hotel at Easton Town Center. The 2002 and 2003 conventions featured special Karaoke parties hosted by actor Andy Hallett. Both parties raised money for the American Diabetes Association.Press release. "Mid-Ohio-Con & 'Angel's' Andy Hallett support The American Diabetes Association," (Nov. 17, 2003). In 2006, the Mid-Ohio Con increased in size again and moved to Battelle Hall, part of the Greater Columbus Convention Center. In January 2008, founder Price announced he was retiring, and his company R.A.P. Promotions would entertain offers for the convention.Melrose, Kevin. "Roger Price retiring, selling Mid-Ohio-Con," Newsarama (Jan. 20, 2008). In May 2008, the show was acquired by James and Bill Henry of GCX Holdings, and merged with Jamie and Teresa Colegrove's Ohio Comic Con.Press release. "Mid-Ohio Comic Con merges with Ohio Comic Con, launches new website," Comic Book Resources (May 19, 2008). By then, the show had been struggling a bit, and GCX invigorated new life into it, as well as working closely with Columbus-area comics creators. In November 2010 the Mid-Ohio Con was acquired by Wizard Entertainment.Press release. "Headline Guests Adam West, Burt Ward, Rob Liefeld Announced for 2011!," Wizard Entertainment (Nov. 13, 2010). Dates and locations Events Along with panels, seminars, and workshops with comic book professionals, there are portfolio review sessions with top comic book and video game companies, and such evening events as a costume contest. Traditional events include hours of programming on all aspects of comic books and pop culture. For many years, comics writer/editor Tony Isabella was the show's panel programming director.Isabella, Tony. "Wizard World Mid-Ohio Comic-Con: A New Hope," Tony Isabella's Bloggy Thing (Oct. 25, 2011). A popular event for a number of years (c. 1995–2001) was the panel game show Comic Book Squares, based on Hollywood Squares. In Comic Book Squares, hosted by Joe Edkins, a group of comics industry "celebrities" sat in a squarish setting, answering comic book and guest-related trivia questions while contestants (selected members of the audience) won prizes. Like most comic book conventions, the Ohio Comic Con features a large floorspace for exhibitors, including comic book dealers and collectibles merchants. The Ohio Comic Con includes an autograph area, as well as an Artists' Alley where comics artists (as well as writers, models, and celebrities) sign autographs and/or sell or do free sketches. Issues and criticism With the show's 2010 acquisition by Wizard Entertainment, complaints arose almost immediately about the change in atmosphere. Whereas once the show was known as relaxed and congenial, where guests were easily accessible to fans,Rozanski, Chuck. "Roger Price's Wonderful Mid-Ohio-Con," Tales From the Database (December 2007). the Wizard-run show forged a louder, brasher, and more expensive aesthetic.Naraghi, Dara. "Why I’m not attending Mid-Ohio-Con 2011 (or: Wizard World can go straight to hell)," Ferret Press–PANEL Blog (Aug. 25, 2011). See also * Small Press and Alternative Comics Expo References External links * Category:Comics conventions Category:Multigenre conventions Category:Recurring events established in 1980 Category:Culture of Columbus